Arthur Maxson
Elder Arthur Maxson was the leader of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel around the events of The Synth National Question. As Elder and Supreme Commander, there are no higher ranking individuals than himself. History Arthur was born as a member of the Maxson founding family of the Brotherhood of Steel. His father, a Paladin, was killed in action in the Californian Mohave Wastelands. He was eventually adopted as a scribe for Elder Lyon in the Eastern Front in the Capital Wastelands. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Donec suscipit est ac pellentesque fringilla. Vestibulum venenatis ex ac tortor mattis interdum. Nunc vel molestie sem. Sed hendrerit feugiat tristique. Nulla mauris ante, elementum ac magna quis, bibendum bibendum est. Duis luctus purus at maximus mollis. Sed faucibus sem luctus venenatis facilisis. Aliquam ut eros nisl. Aliquam ornare, arcu id pretium tempor, ex est pharetra eros, ac sollicitudin lorem massa ac nisl. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Etiam vel neque nulla. Vivamus placerat non diam vel interdum. Ut fermentum convallis aliquam. Maecenas in dolor id nisl placerat mattis. Cras sollicitudin orci vel lorem aliquam tincidunt. Morbi quis sem interdum, volutpat nunc ut, tincidunt nisi. In molestie finibus mauris hendrerit dapibus. Suspendisse cursus finibus est, ut sodales lacus egestas sit amet. Fusce nisl lorem, venenatis a molestie sit amet, vestibulum in urna. Pellentesque leo mauris, vestibulum non ante in, pharetra bibendum massa. Fusce est nulla, aliquam nec rhoncus et, interdum sit amet odio. Praesent nisi risus, porttitor vitae pretium id, sollicitudin tincidunt dui. Maecenas mollis, est sed molestie gravida, nunc diam varius augue, vel maximus sem quam nec leo. Nam euismod, nisl sit amet gravida volutpat, lectus est pellentesque magna, in vestibulum enim dui ut risus. Pellentesque eu purus dolor. Phasellus nec tempus erat. Donec rhoncus magna nisi, non mollis elit semper nec. Nam dapibus sit amet lorem rhoncus porttitor. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam ultrices ex et diam maximus, id commodo turpis tempor. Praesent gravida, velit ac vestibulum imperdiet, magna velit commodo nisl, id volutpat lorem urna vel neque. Integer eget tortor magna. Maecenas et nulla sed justo condimentum rutrum. Phasellus et dapibus magna. Cras vel luctus diam, a pulvinar augue. Nam a iaculis tortor. Relationships Ariel Gardner Arthur first met Ariel as an Elder leader on the Capital Deck of the Prydwen when declaring the Institute and all Synths a threat to the Brotherhood and all of humanity, transcending the dangers of that of the atom (eluding to the apocalyptic causation nuclear technology has caused on humanity). Ariel held reservations for Elder Maxson, which was mutual for a time, but due to Paladin Danse's vouch and details of her abilities on the ground and for her continuation of being affiliated with the Brotherhood, Maxson bestowed an emergence Knighthood on her; effectively making her a Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel at first encounter. Over the course of time, Elder Maxson came to respect Knight Gardner, noticing her abilities of taking care of highly hazardous missions and calm demeanour under pressure. When uncovering her past as a Vault-Dweller in Vault 111, he came to realise the importance of her being around, recalling back to the heroic actions of the Lone Wander in the Capital Wastelands, whom had purified the radiated water for all. The Commonwealth Minutemen There were little interactions between the Minutemen and the Brotherhood of Steel, especially Elder Maxson, but there are records revealing that he held a suspicion to their growing military powers through the Commonwealth and much more so after learning that Knight Gardner had become the General of the militia. He felt a need of induction to the ethos of the Brotherhood was needed for the Knight General, reminding her and indirectly the Minutemen that ultimately the Brotherhood holds the mantel of responsibility of guarding humanity throughout the wastelands. The Railroad Elder Maxson regarded the railroad as, "misguided wastelanders" who had grown delusional from distinguishing a person from a robot. He felt they were a threat the Brotherhood of Steel would eventually would have to deal with after the conquest of the Institute and eradication of all Synths. Paladin Danse Paladin Danse according to Elder Maxson was a prestigious high ranking officer of the Brotherhood of Steel, with a top scoring record of kills, retrievals of VIPs and discipline. But after uncovering his origins as a Synth, Elder Maxson ordered his protege, Knight Gardner to hunt him down and execute him. Doubting her abilities of pulling the trigger, he followed her to a disclosed hideout base Paladin Danse was in. The confrontation between the three led him to spare Paladin Danse in order to preserve Knight Gardner's loyalty and promote her to Paladin status to ensure her focus to the cause of ridding the wasteland of such abominations.